


Taking the First Shift

by mightierthanthecanon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Shared Dreams, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightierthanthecanon/pseuds/mightierthanthecanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All this accidental touching seriously needed to stop. "Just a…really strange dream." Strange. Yes. Strange. That was the word. Emma tried not to think about the other s-word on the tip of her tongue.</p><p>Roused from her sleep by Hook, Emma struggles to shake off the dream she's just had. But Hook has other ideas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love love love Emma and Hook together. But I'm not sure if I should continue this or if it's fine the way it is. Suggestions?

"What the fuck, Hook?!" Emma screamed, startled awake by a hand on her shoulder. Had she really fallen asleep during her shift? What a great lookout she was turning out to be.

"Good morning, my lady," Hook said courteously. "Dreaming of me, I hope."

Emma put her hand to her chest, still catching her breath after waking so suddenly. “I don’t remember it,” Emma said quickly. Killian motioned to the sky, his hook glinting in the early sun. “It’s first light. I’m here to relieve you of your post.” He bowed, then looked up, grinning. “Although it looks like you were doing just fine on your own.” Nervous being alone with Hook after their kiss yesterday, not to mention the dream she’d just had, Emma closed her eyes and tried taking a deep breath, but the images from her dream only grew clearer when she did that. Soon she could hardly breathe at all. Before she could say anything, Hook was leaning over her. 

"Are you all right?" he asked, tucking her hair behind her ear. This close, Emma knew Hook could feel her heartbeat racing, and even she knew that her breathing need to slow down. He reached for her shoulder, and rubbed circles into her skin to distract her from whatever was going on her mind.

Emma swallowed hard. "I’m fine, Hook." She tossed her hair back dismissively, and brushed his hand off of her shoulder. All this accidental touching seriously needed to stop. "Just a…really strange dream." Strange. Yes. Strange. That was the word. Emma tried not to think about the other s-word on the tip of her tongue. "I suppose I have Pan to thank for this?" she asked, feigning annoyance. Emma pushed herself into a seated position as far away from Hook as she could manage without being obvious. Did the man have no sense of personal space?

"Perhaps. Perhaps not." He leaned against a tree, absently rubbing at his hook. Like that, he looked more comfortable in the forest than a man in leather pants had any right to.

"I doubt Pan would do something as innocuous as disturb your sleep, but your dream could easily have been stumbled into by another—some black mist from the Lost Boys’ bonfires would do it, or a spare bit of evil magic," Hook glanced back into the woods, where the rest of their group were sleeping, and narrowed his eyes. "From Regina, no doubt. What did you see, love?" He was looking at her again, she could feel it. While Emma knew Hook was worried, she also knew that there was another reason he stayed so close. It was the second reason that had her turning away from his eyes for the third time in as many minutes.

"Great," said Emma, ignoring both his question and his staring. "It’s like secondhand smoke, but for nightmares. Nightmares that I don’t remember.” Maybe if she said it enough it would be true. Neverland had to be good for something. “Now, if you’ll excuse me—”

"I can’t tell if Pan had something to do with your dream if you don’t tell me what it was," Hook interrupted. He was definitely after something, if the extra sweetness in his voice was any indication. He raised his eyebrows pointedly and asked a second time. "What did you dream?"

"That’s twice I’ve ignored you," remarked Emma with forced cheerfulness. "Want to see if the third time’s the charm?" She held her breath then, hoping Hook wouldn’t remember that she did actually end up giving him that kiss the last time this happened.

But the moment passed, and she exhaled. If he did remember, at least he didn’t mention it. For that, Emma thought, she should be grateful. She should have known better. “What about you?” she ventured. “Any strange dreams?”

All of a sudden, he was directly behind Emma, all sweet rum, and salty air, and  _Hook_. He stretched out his legs on either side of hers, with his chin over her shoulder. “No, not strange,” he said softly. “Nothing I haven’t dreamt of a dozen times already.” Hook leaned back, so Emma could get up. She stayed. She shifted closer.

Hook blinked, then cleared his throat. “How about…I’ll tell you mine and then you tell me yours?” he drawled seductively.

Flirting to get information out of her. Emma rolled her eyes, unable to suppress a grin. Only Hook. She shook her head.

He smiled, “On my honor, there will be no nightmares, I promise. Just the sea at dusk, a beautiful woman in my arms, and the helm of the Jolly Roger.”

Emma froze. “What did you just say?”

"Ah. So it  _was_  mine,” Hook breathed. “Remind me to dream quieter next time.” 

Emma turned to face him. ”A dozen, you said?” she asked, chuckling.

"More than that, actually, if I’m being honest." Hook ducked his head, hesitant to meet her eyes for the first time that morning. "Emma—"

Emma grinned. “Well, good,” she said, leaning back into him. “You still need to tell me what happens at the end.”

Hook inhaled sharply. “You did say that you don’t remember,” he said after a moment, smiling so hard she could hear it, “and I woke you before you could finish. How ungentlemanly.”

Emma smiled. She could get used to this lookout thing.

"Allow me," murmured Hook.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long! Real world got in the way. But the good stuff is coming! I promise. I've just got to work up the courage to write it.

She’d long since given up trying to avoid her feelings for the captain, and now that Hook was being (hopefully) honest with her about his own? Emma didn’t stand a chance. There was always a chance of this—whatever this was—happening, thought Emma, sitting cross-legged between Hook’s thighs. But here? In Neverland? With her parents AND REGINA less than 30 feet away?

And just like that, Emma remembered where she was. She fidgeted nervously, trying to see the forest through the corner of her eye.  

 Unflaggingly attentive as always, Hook noticed. “Come now,” he said, drawing Emma’s discarded cloak Emma over the two of them. “Have I lost your attention so quickly?”

Emma laughed under her breath. Yeah, right. Their one kiss in the forest was nothing compared to this, Hook like a furnace behind her, his body touching hers in so many places that he seemed to be molded to her shape. She could even feel the way his breath caught when she shifted her hips restlessly against his. Emma grinned.

“Are you going to tell me this story or not?” she asked breathlessly.

“As my lady commands,” whispered Hook , so close that his breath ruffled the hair at the nape of Emma’s neck. He sighed, then took a breath, as is summoning his courage.

“It was evening,” he began. “My crew and I had found a stash of food, jewels and riches being kept by the king's men—once honorable men, who should have taken it straight to my brother, their captain.”

Captain? Emma looked up. She seldom had a chance to see the real Hook, and yet, every time she did, Emma got the impression that she was looking through a secret door that was only open to her. Whatever walls Hooks had put up, they cracked with the mention of his brother, and Emma saw fully what she had only caught glimpses of before. Loss.

Emma put her hand on Hook’s knee and squeezed it gently. She didn’t know how and she didn’t know why, but she knew, at least in this, that she and Hook were not so different after all. Hook’s hand slowly covered hers, the innocent gesture turning lascivious as Hook drew it out.

“The seas were mercifully quiet that night,” he continued at last, “and only one man was needed on deck. I let my men go down early to celebrate. I took the grandest goblets and the finest bottle of wine, and waited at the helm for…” Hook paused. For a moment, Emma gave thanks that she would not be able to see his face, and, more importantly, that he wouldn’t be able to see hers.

Emma had had feelings for Graham, it’s true, and she knew she would always care for Neal, but ever since Neverland (and even before that, if she were to be honest with herself) Hook was the one who had taken up residence in her heart. Between the emotional talks (that she always cut off before they got too real) and the outrageous flirting that always put a smile on her face, Emma knew that she felt something between them, but she couldn’t help wondering. How much of that was Hook and how much of it was just his natural disposition? Emma hoped against hope that it was the former, and practically held her breath waiting for Hook to continue.

“…A certain sweetheart,” Hook finished.

Emma laughed in spite of herself, and bounced her leg in annoyance, banging his knee with her own. “You’re really going to leave me hanging like that?” she demanded.

“No,” he answered, chuckling in a voice she’d never heard before. “I _am_ going to give you what you desire, Emma.” Hook turned her hand over gently, and then rested his fingers on the soft skin of her wrist. “I’m going to go slowly.” His fingers trailed over the sensitive skin of her forearm, and into the crook of her elbow. Emma gasped. “I’m going to take my time.” The underside of her bicep now, caressing the curve of her breast so lightly it was maddening. “And I will be thorough.” He slid his fingers up past her collarbone, and then let his nails lightly graze against her neck.

Emma hissed, arching into Hook like a cat. “Until I am certain that you are completely satisfied.” he finished. Hook ran his fingers through the hair at the nape of her neck and tugged gently. “Never shall it be said that Hook was an inadequate storyteller.”

Emma didn’t know how fast her heart was beating until she felt Hook’s fingers at her throat. Her world narrowed and focused, until all she knew was Hook’s voice in her ear and his fingers on her skin. She took in a shuddering breath. No, no one would be saying that anytime soon.

“Well,” she prodded, faking a flippancy she most certainly did not feel, “shall we get on with it?”

Hook traced the small shell of her ear, and then smiled to himself as Emma tried and failed to hold back her shiver.

“When she finally came up on deck, it was nearly dusk. The moon was full, and the night sky sparkled with the light of a thousand stars. Walking up from the cabin floor, she seemed a vision. Her gown was of some fabric I’ve never seen—light and translucent, yet glowing in every color of the rainbow, like the wings of a dragonfly. All lean muscle and curving hips, her blonde hair shone like spun silver in the moonlight. She looked…”

Hook paused, pressing a kiss to Emma’s collarbone. “She looked like the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen—in this world, or in any other.”

Emma closed her eyes and let out the breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. That was definitely her dream, she was certain. But Emma remembered it a bit differently. Coming up the stairs, she had seen neither the moonlit sky, nor the golden goblets, nor even the seas, quiet as they'd been.

All she’d seen was Hook.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is taking me so long! I get so terribly, horribly embarrassed when I try to write smut. How do you guys do it?

Emma focused on her breathing. She couldn’t control her body’s reaction to Hook, and she certainly couldn’t control her heart. It was practically slamming against her chest, and Emma was so hyper-aware of her heartbeat that it almost hurt. She could hear it behind her ears, but she could feel it too, starting in her chest, and reverberating through every part of her.

Emma took a deep breath and settled back against Hook’s broad chest, tracking the warmth of his fingers on the sensitive skin between her shoulder blades.

“She came to me,” Hook said, “and before I knew it I had embraced her. As much as any man would appreciate being able to see her in all her glory, the sight of her alone was nothing compared to holding her in my arms.” Hook wrapped his arms around Emma and held her close, careful of the hook on his left side. She sighed, sinking into his warmth, and luxuriated in the feel of his body against hers.

He continued, “She was firm and yet soft at the same time. She smelled like heaven…” Hook breathed in at the base of her neck, in a way that sent warm shivers down her spine, then gently brushed his lips across it, flicking his tongue against her skin teasingly.

“And she tasted even better.” Emma pressed her lips together against the greedy sound that threatened to come out.

“But she stopped me, shaking her head no and brushing me off before I could show her to the table I had set, or tell her of my lavish plans for the evening.” Emma cursed under her breath. She remembered this part.

“She pushed me towards the wheel, then waited for me to give up and follow her lead.” Another one of those kisses to which Emma was quickly becoming addicted. She stretched, unconsciously trying to get closer to Hook.

He chuckled, then. Sometimes Emma forgot that Hook was a man who knew exactly what he was doing. Sometimes she remembered.

“Not that there was ever a doubt in her mind. There she stood before me, strong and radiant and…she’d chosen me. I couldn’t take my eyes off of her.” Hook walked two fingers up the side of her arm as if he was planning on giving her a massage. “She slipped one sleeve of the dress off of her shoulder, then the other.” Reaching her collarbone, Hook squeezed Emma’s shoulder in a way that tickled, released tension, and sent heat to her core all at once.

She couldn’t repress the laugh that danced out of her mouth, much less the surprised moan that followed it.

Hook laughed quietly, “Yes, love, I had a similar reaction.” Emma did remember laughing, and smiled even now, recalling his eyes, wide open with shock…and hunger. He brought his hand around to the front of her neck, and began to trace his way down the buttons of her shirt. “The gown slipped off her shoulders and slid down her body, smooth as silk, to the floorboards. I could see all of her, and she was beautiful.”

Emma opened her eyes, protests and qualifications on the tip of her tongue, but Hook silenced her.

“Beautiful, Emma…you have no idea,” he said, his voice rough with something that sounded like awe, and she wished again that she could see his face—not that she’d give up how good he felt behind her. Hook’s fingers continued their path down the front of her body until he passed the hem of her shirt. It had slid up a bit from Hook’s ministrations, so he touched Emma’s bare skin, 5 points of heat below her belly button. 

Her hips trembled involuntarily and she realized, all at once, how incredibly turned on she really was, and it was as if her knowledge made her incapable of concealing it from Hook. His hand slid slowly down between her legs; so that he was cupping her sex in his hand, heat bleeding through the denim.

All she could think is _Holy shit. This is Hook. This is Captain fucking Hook with his hand between my legs. This is so…_ but she couldn’t say it was wrong, because she knew what was wrong. She had seen it, felt it, experienced it with a handful of guys between heartbroken girl and badass bounty hunter. She knew for a fact that this, _this,_ was anything but wrong. This was good, this was right, and this was what she had been waiting for. 


	4. Chapter 4

Emma’s eyes fluttered, all her energy focused between her legs as Hook slid his fingertips up and down the seam of her jeans. Hook chuckled warmly, sucking a bruise into the sensitive skin below her earlobe as he touched her. It was light as a feather, and there were two full layers of cloth between them, but she couldn’t help raising her hips a bit to get closer, to push more of herself into his hand.

“My, my,” he breathed into her ear, so low it seemed more like a growl than anything else. “Aren’t we keen all of a sudden?”

“Oh, shut up, Hook.”

Almost breathless with anticipation, Emma congratulated herself for managing the (admittedly token) show of resistance. “Weren’t you supposed to be telling me a story? Or have you…” Emma arched her back, purposely grinding back against his crotch, “lost your train of thought?” Hook was not entirely unaffected by the story he was telling, if the growing bulge behind Emma was anything to go by. His breath was coming faster now, hot and wet in the crook of her neck. Emma had never felt anything so good, but she wanted more. She wanted to see him. Emma wanted to see Hook fall apart, wanted to hear him as he moaned and groaned and screamed her name. She reached back blindly for the laces of his pants and grinned triumphantly at his sudden intake of breath. Emma was interrupted, however, when Hook stopped her, grabbing Emma’s hand and moving it firmly away from his breeches.

“But—” she was confused. Didn’t Hook want her to touch him?

“Allow me, Emma. Allow me.”

“Oh.”

Emma let out a shuddering breath. She’d never had this much attention paid to her before. What made Emma’s heart race was the way he was so intent on giving Emma her pleasure, like she was the only woman in the world who mattered. A light kiss to the back of her neck was reassuring as much as it was maddening. It felt like heaven. It felt like hell. It felt like devotion.

“Don’t worry, love,” Hook chuckled, a dark, sexy sound that nearly had her creaming her jeans, “You’ll make it up to me. Later.”

He lifted her hand then, drawing her palm to his lips for an open-mouthed kiss. Emma’s mouth dropped open and her breath hitched in her throat. Later. Hell yes.

“You walked towards me,” Hook began again, and Emma started, wondering if he registered the change in pronoun. This story was now about her, not some imaginary, fictional beauty who might or might not have been Emma Swan. Hook’s dream had been about Emma, about the two of them. The realization hit her harder than she was expecting, and Emma whimpered as a pulse of arousal sent warmth through her entire body.

“You were… _exquisitely_ naked, and your skin glowed in the moonlight. You smiled at me, and ran your fingers through my hair. I was hoping you were going to kiss me.” Hook cut himself off then, almost as if he had been about to reveal something he wanted to keep to himself. The memory of their first kiss hung heavy in the air between them and Emma licked her lips at the thought of it, remembering the softness of his lips, the smell of his hair, the taste of his tongue.

Hook covered Emma’s hand with his own, then slid it slowly from her neck to her collarbone, to her breast, cupping it gently in his hand. Emma was so focused on the intimate way he was touching her, not just with her mind, but with her whole body, that she was almost surprised when Hook spoke again.

“You obviously had other plans for my tongue,” he said with a grin. “Not that anyone would blame you.”

Distracted as she was, it took Emma a moment to understand what Hook was saying, but then it clicked. That wasn’t what had happened. Was it? Emma flushed.“Yeah right, Hook,” Emma said, laughing nervously and making a halfhearted effort to pull her hand away. Hook replaced it firmly on her chest.

_Tsk tsk tsk._ “Yielding so soon, are we, Swan?”

Something challenging in his voice gave Emma pause. She would never, and he knew it. Whatever reservations she had about Hook’s version of herself melted away as he swiped his thumb first over one nipple, then the other, humming with satisfaction as they stiffened in response to his touch. Emma hissed through her teeth at the feeling.

“Ahh,” he said, and Emma didn’t need to see Hook to know he was smiling, “No more objections, then?”

Emma smiled in spite of herself. Leave it to Hook to fight dirty. “Pirate,” she said fondly, twisting to look back at him with a grin.

“Aye,” said Hook, impulsively pressing a soft kiss to her lips and lingering, as if unwilling to pull away. The feel of Hook’s lips on hers lit a fire inside Emma and she surged up, kissing him back deeply and wrapping her arms around him as best she could. Emma reached for Hook’s hand and drew it down, pressing it to her breast. She moaned at the sensation, arching into Hook’s hand to get more of it. Emma was lost now, beyond embarrassment, beyond the fear of someone walking up on them, and reached up with her other hand to squeeze her left breast.

Emma knew Hook was watching her, could feel his eyes on her, grinding rhythmically into his body and laughed as she realized he had stopped speaking entirely. “Hook,” she prompted, breathless. “Finish. I need you to finish the story.”

“Of course,” Hook said slyly. He rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. “The story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter coming up!


End file.
